The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name David's Lavender.
The new Phlox is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Phlox paniculata cultivar David, not patented. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering branch of a plant of ‘David’ in a controlled environment in Blairsville, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Dahlonega, Ga. since March, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.